1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water- and air-cooled reflection mirror incorporated in such equipment as a light projector, sterilizing lamp, and developing device, and more particularly to a water- and air-cooled reflection mirror which cools with water and air the reflection mirror that is heated by a light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional reflection mirrors of this kind have different illumination intensities according to the use of the apparatuses and the objects being illuminated. When the illumination intensity required is relatively weak, the light source uses a low kilowatt bulb. Where an intense illumination is required as in a development device for printing, a bulb of 500 kW or 800 kW may be used. Such a high kilowatt bulb produces a large amount of heat, so that some provisions are made to protect the illumination devices from intense heat and to keep the temperature in the case or cubicle low. The most common measure is to use a fan to exhaust the hot air from the case.
As mentioned above, the reflection mirror using the high kilowatt bulb has the drawbacks of causing cracks and discoloration to the film formed on the surface of the reflection mirror, deteriorating the illumination function. Another drawback is that the reflected heat may deform the objects being illuminated or cause food to rot. Thus, even with the use of fans, it is not possible to remove heat sufficiently by discharging the heated air from the case. The use of fan therefore is not only unsuitable for the illumination equipment that uses a high kilowatt bulb but has a drawback of increasing the size of the illumination equipment as a whole.